Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion
is a Japanese tokusatsu television series and part of the Metal Hero Series. Produced by Toei Company, it was originally broadcast from 3 March, 1985 to 24 March, 1986, running for 46 episodes. The name "Juspion" is a portmanteau of "Jus'tice" and "Cham'pion". Juspion is the only Metal Hero series to focus on giant robot combat. Kyoujuu Tokusou Juspion was aired in Brazil through the now-defunct TV Manchete, becoming extremely popular in that country under the remodeled name "J'a'''spion". The character was so insanely popular that he even gained his own comic book series and it's still considered one of the greatest japanese super heroes by many Brazilian fans. It was also aired in Indonesia and in France, where only a few episodes of the show were dubbed and transmitted. And it was the first series to air on Mondays instead of Fridays. For distribution purposes, Toei refers to this television series as ''Juspion. Plot While reading the Galaxy Bible, Ejin learns of a shocking prophecy: When the dark god Satan Gorth awakens, the universe will be ravaged by giant monsters filled with rage. After Satan Gorth appears and the prophecy is set in motion, Ejin orders Juspion, who Ejin has been tutoring, to stop him and combat the corrupted Megabeasts. He travels with his friends in the Daileon. Characters Daileon Crew *Anri *Comic Beast Miya Allies *Ejin *Boomerang *Nambara Family *Kerly and Hanna *The Golden Bird *Tarzan of the Galaxy Megabeast Empire *Satan Gorth *The Four Deva Kings **Iki **Zampa **Brima **Guilleau *Galactic Witch Gilza *Gilmarza, Spectre Queen of the Dark Galaxy *The Five Space Ninjas **Ka **Fuu **Dou **Sui **Moku Mega Beasts *Marigos (1) *Hanedar (1) *Tetsugos (2) *Namageras (3) *Gaios (4) *Giga (5) *Iwagoreela (7) *Onideviler (8) *Kidamar (9) *Pirazahl (10) *Gamagoras (11) *Kabegonta (13) *Umiking (14) *Portsanki (15) *Dyman/Dymatiko (16) *Headdrimer (17) *Umiblar (19) *Hakabarn (20) *Magneder (21) *Kumorda (22) *Shishiorn (23) *Moke (24) *Donges and Namageras (25) *Borger (26) *Sodomon (27) *Aiger (28) *Gasler (29) *Baloom (30) *Deathchiras (31) *Majin (33) *Phordon (34) *Jimushi (36) *Ebizohl (37) *Aquarocky (38) *Diagoras (40) *Deathdran (41) *Badelges (44) Others *Amazones (10) *Zamurai (19) *Giller (20) *Chikita (22) *Gazami Brothers (25-26) *Cutey Girls (27) *Aigerman (28) *Silk, Kenga, and Zahul (31) *Tipp (32) *Dragoon (37) Episodes Cast *Juspion: Hikaru Kurosaki *Anri: Kiyomi Tsukada *Miiya: Sawatokuko Okane *Ejin: Noboru Nakaya *Boomerang: Hiroshi Watari *Ken'ichirou Nanbara: Isao Sasaki *Kanoko Nanbara: Kiyomi Sone *Kenta Nanbara: Daisuke Yamashita *Kumiko: Miki Takahashi *Lotto: Hiroshi Satō *Sachi: Yoshie Hayashi *Satan Gorth: Shōzō Iizuka (voice) *Mad Gallant: Jun'ichi Haruta *Brima: Misa Nirei *Guilleau: Kei Anan *Zampa: Daikaku Sekine *Iki/Gazami 1: Toshimichi Takahashi *Gazami 2: Shun Ueda *Gilza: Atsuko Takahata *Gilmarza: Yukie Kagawa *Narrator: Tōru Ōhira Suit actors *Juspion: Takanori Shibahara, Kazuyoshi Yamada, Noriaki Kaneda *Satan Gorth: Hideaki Kusaka Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition: Michiaki Watanabe **Artist: ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition: Michiaki Watanabe **Artist: Ai Takano Video Release The official Toei video releases in the '80s listed in English, below the title, "Space Wolf Juspion" (named after the ending theme for instance). This has created some confusion and has led some to believe that is the actual title of the series and translation of "Kyojuu Tokusou." The Space Wolf name is simply one of Juspion's nicknames much like the "Galactic Tarzan" in order for him to have a title to introduce himself by. External Links Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion at IMDB